


Just Like Old Times

by frustrataed



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult! Ben Hanscom, Childhood Friends, Derry, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: You and Ben reunited outside the Chinese restaurant you were meeting the rest of the Losers.





	Just Like Old Times

Coming back to Derry had never been a plan on yours. In fact, you didn't even remember you'd spent your childhood years there. And you thought it was totally normal because it had been almost three decades, the mind is powerful, sure, but not powerful enough to save every single memory.

But the moment you got out of the taxi that night, it seemed as if those lost memories of yours flooded back in your brain; your school days, your friends... Your friends. The losers' club.

You hesitated. Going into that Chinese restaurant was like walking back into a part of your life that was deep-buried. Maybe there was a reason why you couldn't remember until then. Maybe you weren't supposed to remember.

You sat on the pavement, deciding to light a cigarette before entering. You weren't ready yet, hell, you didn't even know why you were there in the first place. Your sudden urge to come back when Mike called you was strange, you couldn't explain what had gotten into you. You weren't a kid anymore, no one was, and acting on impulse had never been your thing. Yet there you were, wondering what they all looked like. Were they married? Did they have kids? What jobs did they do?

The scar on your hand. You spent a few moments inspecting it like you just now noticed its existence for the first time. You remember Eddie and Ben holding your hand as blood was dropping off your palm. You made an oath that day, an oath that you couldn't recall.

"Are you okay there? Pale as a ghost, I have to admit..."

You look up, frowning at the man standing in front of you. You crushed your cigarette out by running it on the ground as you slowly got up, a smirk starting to appear on the corner of your lips.

He looked familiar. Way too familiar. And there was only one person who used to say that...

"Hanscom?" You asked, letting out a surprised laugh, as you wiped some dust away from your pants.

"L/N... Still missing some iron, I see..."

You both laughed as you fell into his warm embrace, tears starting to creep into your eyes. He had changed so much since you last saw him, but how couldn't he? You all had.

You and Ben were really good friends back then. You'd ended up being close due to your secret crushes you'd only shared with each other. Ben was in love with Beverly and you were in love with big Bill. You used to give him the best advice any thirteen-year-old could come up with at the time. Inexperienced you were, but you still wanted to help in any way you could, even by just giving him words of encouragement.

"How have you been? Oh my God, I don't know what to say..." You sighed as you pulled away, still shocked that he was standing there, smiling, talking to you... You didn't know how much you'd missed him until you felt his strong arms around you.

"I've been good. Really good, actually. How about you? I thought you couldn't get any prettier back then, but here you are!"

"Look who's talking, holy shit! I'd call you a snack but I'm married and it would be weird..."

"You're married?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock. And you couldn't blame him. Back then you would always say that you'd never have a husband. That's why the rest would always tease you not only about getting married but also getting married before everyone else. It was getting on your nerves, so you had forced them to say "y/n will never get married, ever," about three times each. But nothing in life is predictable, you learned that growing up.

"I know, shocker, but what about you? Is there a special someone in your life or are you still thinking about Bev?"

His smile immediately fell off and it didn't take long for you to understand what was going on. You'd accidentally hit a nerve...

"I... Uh...Actually..."

"Fuck, Ben, I was joking! Are you shitting me? Still Beverly?"

"Y/N, come on, I don't know-"

You sympathetically patted his shoulder like you used to, like that day on the bench when you'd told him that one day he'd get the girl. It was as your body reacted on its own when your hands reached for him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut, just like old times..."

"Just like old times..."

Ben suggested you finally went in because the others were probably waiting. You both smiled to each other, seeing you younger selves in each other's eyes, yourselves and all the hours you'd spent together in the library, reading and talking about your little secret.

"I still can't believe you got married..."

"Oh shut up Hanscom..."


End file.
